


Masters Of The Universe Issue 1

by Southernpeach13



Series: Masters of the Universe [1]
Category: DCU, He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), She-Ra: Princess Of Power (1985)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Fan Comics, Female Prime Adam, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reboot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernpeach13/pseuds/Southernpeach13
Summary: On the planet of Eternia, a young princess discovers the powers of Grayskull on her sixteenth birthday and transforms into her homes defender.Follow her as she and her friends discover secrets and new adventures  The classic battle between good and evil.
Relationships: He-Man | Adam & Teela
Series: Masters of the Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067282
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Masters Of The Universe




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Page 2




	4. Page 3




	5. Page 4




	6. Page 5




	7. Page 6




	8. Page 7




	9. Page 7




	10. Page 9




	11. Chapter 11




End file.
